Lexicon
Misc Dark Segment Parts of the station sealed off and not maintained by the station administration, though sometimes accessible from the station and possibly habitable. They're considered dangerous, for many reasons. Contraband Any item, due to its nature, that is illegal to be possessed or sold, including but not limited to prohibited items (such as unpermitted weapons and explosives, prohibited non-prescription drugs, etc.), stolen goods, or unauthorized reproductions of sensitive materials (ID cards, personal documents, security equipment, etc.) Entity Anything that can be registered under a single ID, and is also capable of requesting ID registration. Does not necessarily mean sentient or individual. Some Entities are hive minds for instance. Purist Purists are entities of any species that believe strongly in being purely organic. They shun modern technology, especially cybernetic body modifications and synthetics. Technologies Proxy A drone body designed for an entity to control wirelessly and directly, usually via a neural interface but other methods are available. Proxies usually do not possess any form of AI as they are but an empty shell for an entity to fill. Some may however, possess VI Virtual Intelligence A ‘fake’ AI. VI’s are not actually Entities, and are merely intended to simulate intelligence rather than actually have any self awareness. They are always incapable of creativity and many are incapable of learning unless information is given to them in the correct manner. VI are a lot more common than AI Medivac Medical evacuator, a small automated vehicle, resembling a jumpship or hovercraft containing a stasis unit that an entity can be loaded into in order to be transported to the nearest infirmary or medical bay. Fabricator Essentially a machine combining the functions of a 3D printer or assembler and a vending machines. Produces products at price, building them from materials on the spot. Usually the fabricator only contains the necessary materials it needs to produce it's various products. Rather than complete packaged materials, having the materials stored as they are saves on space and prevents items going out of stock. Clothing Fabricator A machine capable of fabricating clothing from various materials, based on a specific catalog. Fairly common in larger fashion zones, but also can rarely be found on public walk ways. Some models are not actually capable(or the feature is disabled) of fabricating clothes despite the name and are only used to alter the clothing in size of colour. Holographic Clothing Projector A small item worn on an entity, ranging in various sizes depending on the model. Projects a holographic layer on the wearer, causing them to appear as if they are wearing a particular outfit. Outfits usually come with projectors and more can be purchased, and are generally cheaper than real outfits. Cloning Insurance A common method of ensuring a continued survival, or at least existance. Owners of Cloning Insurance make an advance payment to companies with cloning technology at their disposal, so that in the event of death, a new clone will be produced to replace the original. Often those with cloning insurance will have some kind of neural implant that allows them to backup memory so it can be used for any clones that might need to be made, as well as quickly informing the insurance company that the entity has died. Cloning insurance is usually, extremely expensive. Food and Drink Gloot Highly illegal in many systems. The RBS is one of the few places in the universe where it can be produced, bought and sold. Considered to be a recreational drug, which results in the consumer's flesh dissolving into a gelatinous substance with extended use. The liquid is bright blue and glows slightly. Category:IC